


Nearly Caught

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [237]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bathrooms, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Fade to Black, Lace Panties, Oral Sex, POV Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, Public Partial Nudity, Red Dress, Red panties, Semi-Public Sex, Underwear Kink, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Khan and Molly are nearly caught in the middle of a public tryst.





	Nearly Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/gifts).



> Written for Sherlolly Secret Santa 2019 as one of two mod gifts for **mellovesall** , with the prompt " _Khanolly. M-rated and anything to do with the color Red._ " I apologize that it's so short but I wanted to keep it more or less at M rating.

The red dress was half hitched up to her waist and half peeled down to reveal her lace bra-clad breasts, and he was paying particular attention to the red lace knickers that had matched the strapless bra she had worn that evening. He had not considered himself a man of impatience but seeing her that evening with her hair pinned up and the floor-length dress with the slit up the side...he had never wanted a woman so badly in his life, and he wasn’t about to wait until they got home to take her. He was on his knees, licking and sucking through the lace, causing her to writhe against the wall. He had figured this would be the safest place for a tryst without having to get a room at the hotel the event was being held at. If he was lucky her hair would stay in place and they could go back to the party without anyone knowing she’d been thoroughly pleasured.

“Khan,” she said, breathless as she reached for his hair. It was shorter now than it had been in his own time, and she pulled him closer to inhale her musky scent and tease her with his tongue. Fingers would come next, of course, and then he’d take her. Maybe against the wall, maybe from behind, he wasn’t sure. But he was straining against the zipper of his trousers at the thought of it.

The flash of light to his side around the corner caught his attention, and he reluctantly pulled away, leaving Molly breathing hard. He straightened her dress, pulling the skirt of the dress down until the slit was once again showing the tantalizing flash of the thigh-high stockings she wore, and then adjusted the bodice so her breasts were covered. He could do nothing about her wet knickers just red, but as she pulled him in for a deep kiss, tasting herself on his lips, he didn’t think she cared, and in that kiss was the promise that business would be finished sooner rather than later.

“You can’t be here,” a security guard said, waving his flashlight at them. “Move along, move along.”

“Yes sir,” Molly said as he pulled away from the kiss, grabbing his hand and brushing past the security guard as she pulled him along. Oh, this was the price he paid for his impatience, he knew, but as she turned behind him and gave him a knowing smile and there was a wicked gleam in her eyes as she pulled him into a restroom and locked the door behind them before pressing him against the wall and kissing him soundly, he knew then he was in for quite the fulfillment of his desires tonight.


End file.
